


Наука требует жертв

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Юн повидал многое. Но это!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|11: внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	Наука требует жертв

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/gifts).



Ветер лениво колыхал флаг с ярко-красным чудовищем, смутно похожим на гибрид белки и битого жизнью дракона.

Юн смотрел на него от двери камбуза и не хотел верить своим глазам. Нет, серьёзно. С момента встречи со своим прежним опекуном он повидал многое, с момента встречи с Йоной и компанией — ещё больше. Но это.

— Одному мне кажется, что… — неуверенно начал Дже-Ха. И замолк.

Хмурый взгляд Йоны остановил фразу на середине и вызвал нервный смешок, прокатившийся эхом по всей команде. Определённо, чудовище на чёрном полотне оценил каждый. Вполне по достоинству.

— Наверное, кажется, — выдохнул Дже-Ха полузадушенно, опустил голову и всеми силами постарался сдержать отдающий истерикой смех.

Юн покосился на него почти с жалостью. На фоне прочих Зелёный Дракон иногда выглядел почти вменяемым. За вычетом тяжкой озабоченности внешностью, неясной ориентации и — что забавно в этой связи — проблемы неконтролируемого женолюбия, которая сейчас как раз вставала в рост. Йона, как ни крути, была девушкой — красивой девушкой, и оскорбление её творческих потуг было делом, возможно, и справедливым, но точно не джентльменским.

— Да нет, не кажется. И не только тебе.

Хак, в отличие от Дже-Ха, не страдал снисходительностью к женщинам вообще, а к Йоне в особенности. Широким жестом он обвёл художество, гордо украшавшее мачту, и растянул губы в гнусной ухмылке.

— Это что вообще за мутант, принцесса? Вы уверены, что рисовали его руками?

Принцесса в ответ недовольно насупилась.

— А что, ты мог лучше?

Сомнений не было — она понимала свой истинный уровень как художника. Но Хак и его вечные комментарии… В какой-то мере Юн ей, бывало, сочувствовал. И Хаку, в общем-то, тоже. О его сложных чувствах к подруге детства в команде не знал только несуществующий слепоглухонемой и сама Йона. Следить за развитием мелодрамы по большей части было вполне забавно, но иногда — утомительно.

— Быть может, нам стоит… — собравшись с силами, начал было Дже-Ха.

Но его честный порыв проявить дипломатию погиб под натиском громогласного вопля Киджи:

— Да как вы смеете! Это же флаг, собственноручно созданный капитаном! Это… это…

— Детёныш кентавра? — с сомнением предположил Шинъя.

Все откровенно задумались. Флаг флегматично затрепетал.

— Это пиздец, — резюмировал Хак.

Юн вздохнул. По его личному мнению, пиздецом — лютым и совершенно неописуемым — была вся команда. Как вообще на одном корабле, ещё даже близко не подошедшем к Гранд Лайну, могло собраться четыре фруктовика с доисторическими зоанами, опальная принцесса, жуткий даже без всяких дополнительных фактов телохранитель и — он сам. Нормальный честный врач, исследователь, пацифист и просто юный красавчик-гений. О чём он думал, когда согласился отправиться в плавание с пиратами? Нет, даже не так — чем он думал? Определённо не головой. Так же как Йона, нарисовавшая злосчастный флаг какой угодно частью тела, но точно не руками — в этом Хак был как никогда объективен.

— А мне, кстати, нравится, — внезапно подал голос Зено из-под мачты. — Мы будем таинственны и необъяснимы, как сам Ван Пис.

Дальнейшее, по экспертному мнению Юна, было вполне предсказуемо. Последняя соломина сломала-таки хребет верблюду.

Дже-Ха заржал — беззвучно и сотрясаясь всем телом. Хак заржал в голос. Йона, красная как её волосы, полезла в драку, Киджа в очередном верноподданическом припадке открыл хайло и поспешил ей на помощь, заверещала белка Шинъи, сам Шинъя молча приоткрыл рот, постигая новые границы бытия, и только Зено остался безмятежно взирать на флаг из-под приставленной к бровям ладони.

— Скажи-ка, Юн, — начал он до того лучезарно, что захотелось проверить камбуз — не пропало ли чего, пока суд да дело. — Ты же умеешь рисовать, правда?

Иногда что-то в прозрачных, как море и небо, глазищах Зено казалось остро не соответствующим его обычному образу радостного хиппаря. Глядя в них, Юн на пару мгновений задумался. Не об умении рисовать, но о том, так ли ему в действительности нужна эта бредовая мечта о всестороннем изучении мира собственными глазами. В конце концов, есть масса менее сложных способов сойти в могилу в компании опасных шизофреников.

— А на обед хорошо бы рагу из медведя с последнего острова, а?

Зено солнечно улыбался. Корабль тихо трещал по швам. Над головой развевалось неведомое чудовище на чёрном фоне.

— Нам нужен плотник, — Юн мрачно прислушался к нервному скрипу досок. — И кок. Меня затрахало быть единственным человеком с руками на этой сраной посудине. Доставай краски.

Победный крик Йоны, каким-то чудом доставшей Хака веслом по шее, взлетел над морем и резанул по ушам.

Юн обречённо вздохнул. Пусть они были не на подводной лодке, деваться отсюда всё равно было некуда.

В конце концов, это блядское шапито, возможно, было самым уникальным из всех доступных для исследования объектов. А наука, как известно, требует жертв.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_vnek"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
